User talk:Annonnimus
FTR Posse Hi there!!! Just wanted to say thank you for fixing the Category problem. I tried last night for awhile, but with no avail. Thanks again!!!! I guess I was just wondering how something like that happens. It was there on that posse category page and then just one day it was gone. Do you think someone might have spitefully removed it? Haaaaaa! Okay then, problem taken care of!!! Thanks again!!!!! Oh, Fiiiiiine... First, you 'borrow' my idea of making a talk page archive and then you go and do it all fancy-schmancy just to make me feel jealous. Look at you with all your high-falutin' wiki programming skills. Have I told you I hate you lately? - JackFrost23 16:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - I hope you're aware the above is just good-natured facetiousness... Good to See You This guy has decided to wipe out a bunch of pages. I caught and blocked him, but he got quite a few, as you might have noticed... -JackFrost23 16:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Need your help How do you undo edits made by a user?Quiet Man 17:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Anon. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Anyway, I think the virus is gone. I found a program that could deal with it and now I'm in the 30 day trial. I'm sorry for not editing so much, but now that I have my PC back, I hope to get back into it. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that. -Hobbes (Talk) 00:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I really like it. :) It feels weird, though. I edited a wiki, if not here then I found somewhere else to edit, every day and then I just stopped. I guess I made a habit of it... not that that's a bad thing :) Thanks. -Hobbes (Talk) 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Mafia wiki is getting really weird with badges and admins. If you have time, look at the tom's userpage.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Viewing source General wiki question - is there a way to view source on an active page without going into Edit mode? On a locked page, the "view source" option appears where the "Edit" button would usually be, but I can't figure out how to view source without Editing on an unlocked page. I've checked in Preferences, My Tools customization, etc. I notice that viewing source on a locked page is actually the "Edit" action in the URL, so I'm guessing a separate function isn't available, but wanted to confirm. I'm doing a bunch of pages where I want to compare source to verify equivalent formatting and it would be nice to get it in one step rather than three (edit ... view source ... back out of edit). 2ks4 18:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm Stumped I have been attampting to put in a line in the Template:Animal Infobox for voice actor that only shows in the article if that field is filled in, but no matter how I code it, it constantly puts the voice actor line into every animal. The only reason I care is that I've discovered the voice actor for the Sasquatch and want to include it. However, no other animals speak, so I only need it to show in one place - the Sasquatch page. Can you help me make this happen? Cheers! -JackFrost23 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, it does work. Thanks a million! :) :However, the description field text is now center aligned instead of left aligned. I looked at the template but couldn't figure out what was causing that... :Cheers! :JackFrost23 22:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That's perfect! ::You da man! ::- JackFrost23 22:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Talk Page Was Vandalised User:A_name decided that he didn't like the info on the Boar Skin page so he wiped it, but then he also didn't seem to like what was on your talk page so he wiped that out, too. I have restored your talk page (as well as Boar Skin) and blocked this idiot, but you should probably protect your talk page from here on out. Cheers! -JackFrost23 22:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Anon, this IP had vadalize the golden guns page.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Moving User Pages Hey, Anon. We've been getting a number of people moving their userpages. I think we've had three this week and last. We got another. User:Mysteriousperson moved his user page to User:Techdignity. You know better than me what to say to these people. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Two active vandals Mr Blobby and Spuds1974 have been active this morning vandalizing a number of pages. Chief Frank 001 seems to have undone many of them already and I caught a couple myself. Spuds' profile indicates possible activity on the GTA wiki as well. 2ks4 14:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I blocked them both. This was Spuds' third block so it was a good long one - hopefully after a month vandalising our pages will have lost its charm. Or hopefully he'll move on to something else. :Cheers for reverting the edits. :- JackFrost23 16:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Have You Seen This? Check out the infobox on this page at the Spanish version of the wiki: http://es.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Oso_pardo I REALLY like that wood-grain pattern they're using as the background color for the infobox - it looks pretty sweet in my opinion. Should we 'borrow' it? And if we do, do you know of some way of changing it universally? Let me know... Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Abusing Multiple Accounts Hello, Anon. You may want to investigate Cougar of death and El puma de la muerte. The accounts' names mean (roughly) the same thing. While it could be two friends with accounts that are similar, we cannot rule out that this is the same guy. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Rolling Block Brigade Hello, Anon. IRISH ZONKEY and an unregistered contributor have been editing the American Army page relentlessly. I left IRISH ZONKEY a message and I believe that it has stopped. Now, however, they created a page entitled The Rolling Block Brigade. I can't delete it and last time I renamed a page and put "Posse:" in front I don't think it worked Also, Sam Hogan moved his user page to YOURHAND21 and you know better how to deal with these things. Thanks for your help. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Changing Posse Names I just wanted to let you know that OMGiTzViN keeps re-naming his posse. I think he's doing it so when you type "Posse:" in the search bar his posse is the first to show up. I think it's obnoxious and would like to know if you can deal with it. Thanks. -Horseface (Talk) 15:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, and Thanks for the welcome. Town defenders Hello, Annonnimus. I'd like to request the deletion of the category "Town defenders". If you'd like to read my reasons why, I've left a message on GeneralGoose's talk page. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Right, well, it's up to you on this matter. You recently purged alot of the categories in order to simplify things, right? I didn't think the "Town defenders" did a good job on that. Personally, I think the small section in the interactions section is enough. Alot of the NPCs are involved in defending towns so it wouldn't be a small category. That's just my opinion, though. You're the category-man, so you decide. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What the...? Anon, a user by the name of Luna cavaler has done something and I don't understand it. It appears that they moved Red Dead Wiki:Users to Geronimos last warriors and I don't know how to revert it back. As far as the history goes, the page was moved, but it says it was created today. I don't know what to do. Do you know how to right this? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Article title question Anon, Longish question for a largish update I've been working on. I've done a lot of work on the Multiplayer Challenges, having created the Racing Challenges (Multiplayer), Stronghold Challenges (Multiplayer), and Undead Overrun Challenges (Multiplayer) pages in the past. I have a page ready offline for the Weapons Challenges category that will merge the excessive individual challenge pages into a single category page in a much more efficient (and complete) manner. Similar updates for the other challenge categories are also in progress. My question is about a naming option I was considering. After creating the pages referenced above, I ran across the Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough page. Each individual chapter of the walkthrough is a separate page named in what I'll call "slash format." For example, Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough/Chapter 2: Bounty Hunter. On this chapter page, under the title is a link back to the main walkthrough page that seems to be created automatically because of the "slash format" naming. I think this would be perfect for the Multiplayer Challenges category pages (e.g. Multiplayer Challenges/Weapons) since it encompasses the page hierarchy and automatically links back to the main page. With this in mind I have three questions: #Are there any downsides to this approach vs. just naming the page Weapon Challenges (Multiplayer)? #Are there any additional options/advantages/hidden features to this approach beyond the automatic link-back I noticed? #Users should still be able to enter "Weapon Challenges" in the search box and find the page. While I know this can be done by setting up a redirect page with that name, is there a better way where a page can be given multiple aliases that would show up in a search? I've seen the Shortcut page here and on Wikipedia, but I don't think that does what I want. I'd just like to avoid creating excess redirect pages if there's another option. Thank you for your time. 2ks4 19:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The new page Multiplayer Challenges/Weapon Challenges is in place now. I still have some work to do on the page, but I'm happy with how the subpage idea worked out. The only issue is with the redirects. I created the redirect page Weapon Challenges (Multiplayer), which redirects appropriately to the new page. Likewise, I've started converting the old individual challenge pages like Bolt Action Assassin Challenges (Multiplayer) into redirects (while marking the "Headshots" equivalents for deletion). The problem is that neither of these pages shows up in the auto-complete when searching. I understand that in general having only "proper" destination pages show up in search would be a good idea, but in this specific case the whole point of the redirect pages is to ensure that users searching for "Weapon Challenges" will find what they're looking for (and users looking to create a "Weapon Challenges" page will see that one already exists). What determines which pages auto-complete in the search box? I've searched through the help files and haven't found a clear answer. Do these redirect pages not show up in auto-complete because they have no categories assigned or is it simply that redirects never show up? I've seen examples on Wikipedia, however, where redirect pages will auto-complete and the only difference I could see was a category-adding template (for instance, puma concolor redirects to cougar, but also shows in the search auto-complete). I just added a test category to one of the pages - I'll see if that solves the problem once things are indexed, but let me know if you have other ideas. 2ks4 16:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Proper animal item categories Anon, I fixed the animal item infobox template a while ago (price was not being displayed before) and in doing so revealed that the price field was entered incorrectly in many items in any case (capital "Price" vs. "price", other issues). I've been addressing these for each item as I see them. I know you've been working on cleaning up categories and since I'm touching a lot of these pages I figured I could clean up the categories for those while I'm there. Here is the category list for a typical animal item page vs. what I think it should be. Let me know if I have the right idea. : Usual list: Items, Redemption Items, Animal Items, Hunting, Skinning, Single Player : My expectation: Animal Items, Skinning Hunting and skinning could be somewhat redundant if a purpose is not clearly defined, so I was thinking Hunting would apply to (intact) animals while skinning would apply to animal parts. Single Player is redundant since skinning is only done in single player (while hunting applies to animals and challenges in multiplayer as well). 2ks4 15:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : I've been gradually doing the cleanup as noted above. In the process I realized that "Animal Items" and "Skinning" have about 95% overlap, but for now I think they're still both valid as one is an activity and one is an item (verb vs. noun). : While cleaning up the associated category pages to better define them and reviewing the category tree, I came up with a question (a long one as usual :-) : : In your opinion, what is the distinction and proper hierarchy for the categories Activities, Gameplay, and Features? They are not well defined on the category pages and seem muddled and incomplete at this time. I'm trying to figure out where Hunting and Skinning belong among these (as well as assisting with any general clean-up for those categories). My interpretation of the terminology: *'Gameplay' should be a top level category (applicable to Redemption and Revolver, unless broken into separate subcategories for each) that covers everything related to actual gameplay, whether part of the action controlled by the player (riding, shooting, skinning, etc.), game concepts (gang hideouts, stranger missions, etc.), or part of the mechanics of playing the game (HUD, menu items, multiplayer game modes, etc.). This would be primarily a "category of categories" - it is possible that no pages would be in the category, with all pages belonging to one of the subcategories. *'Activities' would be specific game elements that the player actively participates in and can do repeatedly. The category would be a subcategory of Gameplay. This category would include gambling, hunting, gang hideouts, bounty hunting, etc. It would not include story missions or stranger missions (which would be in separate categories beneath Gameplay) or multiplayer game modes (which would be under the Multiplayer tree with Multiplayer being a category under Gameplay). *'Features' would be related to the interface and general concepts of the game as well as "meta" items, moreso than actual gameplay. The category would be separate from, and at the same level as, the Gameplay tree (though a few items within the category would overlap). This category would include Multiplayer, the soundtrack, DLCs, challenges, trophies, etc. : Let me know if I have the right idea with these descriptions. : 2ks4 15:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Javier Escuella Hello, Anon. I don't know if I did it, but I see a problem with the Javier Escuella page. It looked alright, but I undid an edit in the trivia section and know when I look at it I see this: #The infobox is only the very top part that says "Javier Escuella". There's nothing else. #There's a dozen "Early Life" sections. Now, like I said, I don't know if I did this (or if anyone else sees this, for that matter), but I don't know how to fix it. Sorry. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Anon. After sending you the message I saw what 2ks4 wrote. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spam comment on my blog page Could you delete the spam comment that was posted on my Blog page ? Thanks, 2ks4 23:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Revolver Templates Hello, Anon. Today, after much searching, I got Red Dead Revolver. I'm already a couple missions in and it's great! However, after seeing a couple characters and doing to first 4 missions, I came here to edit and I've noticed some problems. I'd just like to tell you that I don't like the infobox/character template for revolver characters. I think most of the sections on it are unneeded. Now that I have the game, I'll be going through the character pages like a mad-man, and I'd like to re-do the character template. I think it should look more like the Redemption character template, but with these points: *Name *Image *Gender *Affiliations *Family *Location *Status (This was the subject of debate in the Redemption template, so tell me if you think it's okay to add this) *Weapon *Voice Actor That's pretty much what I'd like to see on the template. Also, most of the Revolver missions look like rubbish. They're messy and un-organised. I'll be going through those as well and I noticed that there's not really an infobox for missions in Revolver. Maybe you could edit the current infobox and create one more specific to Revolver? Last but not least, I'd like to abolish the "Walkthrough" for Revolver. It's just difficult to find the missions. In Redemption, let's take the mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" for example, you just need to type in "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" whereas for revolver you need to type in "Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough/Chapter 1:Bulls Eye". Do you know what I mean? Now, I know I've pretty much just said I want to re-design almost every page for Revolver, but I think it should be done to clean it all up. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) unsuspend me hey dis is deashawnte bro on a differnt profile hey man can u please unsuspend me im very sorry i just wanted to challenge someone im reall sorry about that i hope you can forgive me and unsuspend me Booster Hello, Anon. I just wanted to let you know that I am positive Willdog102 is an achievement booster. Just look at his recent edits. He added a mass of unnecessary edits to Harold MacDougal, and then said nothing but "hi" on the talk page of a user that hasn't been active since early June 2010. Since my warning obviously didn't put him off, could you step in? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bert Venter Hello, Anon. An unregistered contributor created this page today: Does Anyone have a picture of Bert Venter?. First off, I didn't even know there was a Bert Venter. However, I'm not willing to create his page until I find him for myself or someone gives me good evidence (like a picture) Second, I don't know what to do to this page. I thought about renaming it so it said "Forum:" in front, but then I had second thoughts... So could you work your magic? :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :There is indeed a Bert Venter. :I believe he is mentioned in the Blackwater Ledger. I have as of yet not bothered to make a page for him because I don't have any kind of identifiers for him at all. I don't even have a clue what he looks like or if he's an NPC wandering around in the game. :Cheers! : -JackFrost23 16:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Anon, this IP had vadalize a page.[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 02:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No, he didn't. Christina '''is' a character in Red Dead Revolver. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : ::Okay then, I thought he did, there wasn't a page about her.[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale'']] (talk) 07:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Major template hacking User Mega-Lantron12890000000 is systematically screwing up the main templates for the site, replacing the contents with a graphic. 2ks4 19:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I undid several of the changes, but I see you're active on it now. I'll leave you to it so as not to make any conflicting edits. 2ks4 19:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) team herbicide you banned me for taking down everything a vandal did to our wiki. thank you for unbanning me. Power pushing Could you check this: Talk:John_Marston#Admin_Only it seems that Crowbar doesn't understand the responsibilty and maturity needed to be an admin. Thanks K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) User:Red Harlow Fan Hello, Anon. User:Red Harlow Fan - It seems that this guy isn't too fond of you... Check out his talk page. I think that's breaking the rules and he may require a block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal of the day 81.153.114.241 has been busy vandalizing this morning (though the same IP started out with some decent edits a few days back). I've undone everything so far. A couple of other IPs have contributed to a lesser extent, either independently or undoing my reversions. All noted as vandals in my update logs. Note that one edit included what was purported to be a user's password. I've notified that user to verify whether it was a bogus claim. 2ks4 15:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC)